The subject matter of the claimed invention relates to cleaning of the baby's navel and umbilical cord. This invention eliminates physically holding of the umbilical cord and allowing for easy reach to trapped and hidden moisture in the navel and around the umbilical cord. This invention also shields the baby's skin from chemical used when cleaning the navel and umbilical cord.
The current and primitive way of cleaning the baby's navel and umbilical cord is by pinching the umbilical cord stump with the thumb and fore finger.
This current and primitive method is cumbersome and presents significant difficulties, such as:    a. The umbilical cord continuously slips out of one's grip;    b. The fear of hurting the baby exists while tugging on the umbilical cord in an effort to regain and enforce the grip.    c. One has poor access to trapped and hidden moisture in and around the umbilical cord which slows down the drying process and impedes early separation of the umbilical cord; and    d. The baby's skin is not protected from direct contact with chemicals used during the cleaning procedure.
Thus the need exists for an umbilical cord device to clean the navel and umbilical cord and more particular to engage in the control, support and protection of the umbilical cord during the cleaning procedure with features to:    a. Eliminate physically holding of the umbilical cord;    b. Control cord positioning;    c. Allow for easy access to remove trapped and hidden moisture in the navel and around the umbilical cord which enhances the drying process and promotes early separation of the umbilical cord; and    d. Further shield the baby's skin from chemical used when cleaning the navel and umbilical cord.